Times
by Boculto
Summary: La vie est difficile pour le jeune Kei Tsukishima. Adolescent en peine d'amour. [M pour le langage utilisé]
1. Chapter 1

**Je te déteste.**

 _Tu voulais mourir. Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier, tu es arrivé un soir d'Août, il pleuvait car il devait faire trop chaud. Je t'ai laissé entrer, mouillé comme tu était j'ai cru voir une éponge humaine. Tu as fait tout ce chemin, alors que tu pouvais prendre conseil auprès de Bokuto-san, même si lui est simple d'esprit et un peu gamin. Il y a Akaashi-san qui aurait pu t'accueillir. Alors pourquoi moi ? Ce soir là, nous l'avions fait je n'ai pas réussi à refuser, tu semblais si... désespéré. Sur le coup, j'aurais aimé être celui sur qui tu pouvais te reposer, mais le destin l'a choisi autrement. Après ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit là, nous nous sommes vu plus régulièrement, mais ça ne durait qu'une nuit, tu es tellement égoïste. Pourquoi tu m'as laissé comme ça ? C'est moi qui voulait mourir maintenant, je te déteste, toi et ton sourire ravageur, toi et tes manie de prendre tout le monde de haut, toi et ta voix si belle, toi et toi seul. Je te haïrais jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, à cause de toi je me suis mis à détester tout les chats que je vois, pourtant je les aimes ces bestiole. Mais ces bestiole me font pensé à toi. Foutu chat de Tokyo. On a passé six mois ensemble, mais quad je dis ça, c'est six mois à se voir pour coucher ensembles. Des fois je venais chez toi, puis c'était l'inverse. Quand tout cela s'est arrêté, j'ai cru faire une dépression, Yamaguchi s'est inquiété, et même Hinata. D'ailleurs, lorsque tu as décidé d'arrêté nos visites, Hinata est venu se confesser à moi. Je pensais qu'il était avec ce stupide roi, mais je m'était trompé. Je lui ai répondu que je devais y réfléchir, et il a compris. Tu sais, je me trompais à son sujet, Hinata est vraiment adorable. Lorsqu'il est venu m'avouer ses sentiments, je le voyais jouer avec ses doigts, son regard me fuyait comme la peste, ses joues était cramoisie et sa voix hésitante. Après trois semaines, je lui ai donné une réponse positive. Nous ne vivions pas le grand amour mais j'étais bien en sa compagnie, il m'aidait à remonter la pente que j'avais chuter à cause de toi maudit chat noir. Hinata et moi, ça a duré quatre mois, je ne me rappelle plus comment ça s'est terminé, mais il a tout fait pour être le plus doux possible, il m'a aussi remercié car je lui ai pris sa virginité, il m'a confié qu'il voulait que ce soit moi qui le lui prenne, enfin bon, il était mignon. Toute l'équipe était au courant de mon orientation, et Tanaka-san ainsi que Nishinoya-san s'amusait à ce sujet, surtout quand j'était avec Hinata. Heureusement ou malheureusement, Daichi-san était là pour les remettre à leurs places. Je soupçonne Daichi de sortir avec Sugawara, c'est peut-être mon intuition. Fin juin, tu es revenu vers moi, enfin... Tu es venu me rendre visite accompagné de Bokuto, Akaashi et Kenma. Lorsque j'ai vu Kenma, je savais très bien ce que tu allais dire, je me suis gardé de te foutre à la porte avec des nausées horrible. Mais c'est comme ça. Installé dans ma chambre avec vous quatre au sol, tu t'es levé - et t'as faillit tomber en plus - et c'est le moment que je redoutait le plus, ce moment que je ne voulait pas croire réel. Tu as ouvert la bouche et ces mots son sorti :_

 _ **\- Je suis officiellement avec Kenma !**_

 _Je me sentait tomber, tomber de très haut. Mon être, mon cœur, tout était en mille morceau. J'allais pleuré. Alors que Bokuto t'applaudissait, je quittait la pièce, le souffle court. Je ne pouvais pas me retenir indéfiniment, idiot. Je te déteste, Kuroo, t'es le pire être humain de cette planète. Ce fut à ce moment qu'Akiteru rentait. Inconsciemment, je filait le retrouver, retrouver ses bras qui m'enroulait. Rien d'étrange, je suis son petit frère, et j'ai besoin de réconfort quand ça ne va pas. Cependant, ma fierté était réduite à néant. Tout ça à cause de toi Kuroo, connard. Akiretu me caressait les cheveux pendant que mes larmes coulaient. La petite troupe qui était planqué dans ma chambre ont simplement cru que j'était heureux de revoir mon frère, mais non, Kuroo l'avait compris. J'était brisé, brisé à jamais. Tu comprend ça ? Je te déteste, je te déteste. Je te déteste tellement qu'il m'arrive de rêver de toi. Je te déteste tellement qu'à chaque fois que je te vois j'ai cette envie de t'embrasser. Je te déteste tellement que quand je te vois avec Kenma j'en deviens jaloux. Je te déteste tellement... tellement, tellement, tellement ! Tu brise tout sur ton passage. Mais je félicite Kenma, je le remercie, il t'as lâché un soir de Juillet, il pleuvait, et tu es venu. Je m'était refusé de te toucher, mais tu pleurais. C'était la première fois que je te voyais ainsi. Donc tu aimais vraiment Kenma... Je te l'avais posé, cette question, et tu m'as répondu que non, intrigué, j'ai relevé la tête et c'est à ce moment là que tu me l'as dit, ces deux mot, ceux que j'attendais avec impatience._

 _ **\- Je t'aime, Kei.**_

 _Je me retenais de pleurer, une autre fois, et sans trop réfléchir, je l'enlaçais dans mes bras. Il m'avais avoué à la suite qu'il regrettait de m'avoir autant blessé, d'avoir blessé Kenma, d'avoir foutu ma vie en l'air, car oui... Kuroo était au courant. Je ne sais pas comment, mais, il le sait. Pendant cette pseudo-dépression, j'ai commencé à boire, à fumer, à coucher de gauche à droite. On pourrait très bien me traiter de pute, de salope, tout ce que vous voulez, mais je m'en fous. Tu m'avais demandé de te promettre que je n'y toucherais plus, et j'ai accepté, je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi mais je regrette. Cette nuit là, il s'était arrêté de pleuvoir, nous l'avions fait pour la dernière fois. Nous nous sérions l'un l'autre, humant l'odeur de chacun, s'embrassant mutuellement, murmurant des mots d'amour. Tu te souviens de ta dernière nuit ? Tu me l'avais promis, tu ne disparaîtrait plus. T'es vraiment qu'un menteur. Pendant tout le mois d'Août, je n'ai pas entendu parler de toi, je ne t'ai pas vu, tu ne m'a pas contacté, rien. Tu étais comme... mort. C'est marrant ça, car fin de Septembre, Bokuto m'a appelé, il semblait dépité, j'entendais les sanglots d'Akaashi derrière, il demandait à ce que je vienne à Tokyo, c'était urgent. Alors j'y suis allé, j'ai sauté dans le premier train. Inconsciemment, je pensais à toi espèce de con... Quatre heures plus tard, Bokuto m'attendais sur le quai de la gare. Nous montâmes dans la voiture de son père et nous arrivions bien vite à l'hôpital. De nouvelles nausées m'arrivait bien vite. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe enfin ?!_

 _Akkashi nous attendait à l'entrée, aussi pale que son petit ami, car oui, Bokuto et Akaashi sont ensemble depuis bien longtemps, mais là n'est pas le sujet. Je suivais Akaashi silencieusement, la peur au ventre, Bokuto avait lui aussi du mal à avancer, je me souviens lui avoir pris la main. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il se passait, et si Bokuto était ainsi, ce devait être très grave. Mon raisonnement n'était pas faux. Arrivé à la chambre numéro 413, je découvrit avec horreur ton corps. Kuroo, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?! avais-je hurlé en te sautant dessus, mais bien sur, tu ne t'en souviens pas de ça, tu était dans le coma, et un médecin m'avait dit que tu ne t'en sortirais pas. Sur le moment, je n'ai rien dit, je n'ai pas pleuré, aucune émotion, j'étais comme... mort également. J'appris quelques temps après que tu avait tenté de te suicidé. Et un mois après, tu avait péris dans ton sommeil. Je vais à ton enterrement Kuroo, je vais cracher des horreurs sur toi, je cracherais ma haine, mais je ne pleurerais pas, plus pour toi en tout cas, parce que je te déteste._

 ** _Je te déteste tellement que je t'aime._**

 **Kei Tsukishima.**

* * *

17 Octobre.

La pluie ravageait le cimetière, bondé de gens tous habillé de noir. Les larmes fuyait à toute allure sur les joues des parents du défunt. Chacun son tour venait déposé quelque chose sur la tombe de ce dernier. Les joueurs de Fukurodani venaient de poser des fleurs, elles étaient blanche. L'équipe de Nekoma déposait la même choses, mais les fleurs était rouge, il n'y avait pas de message à faire passer, mais le rouge était la couleur de Nekoma et Kuroo en faisait parti. Karasuno déposait des fleurs noires, sans non plus d'arrière pensées. Kei regardait la tombe, une lettre à la main. Bokuto lui offrait une légère frappe sur l'épaule et l'encourageait à aller déposer son offrande. Dans cette lettre, il y avait toute les reproches que Kei avait envers son amant, il l'avait écrit un jour après sa mort. Déposant alors le bout de papier sur un plastique, Kei parti rejoindre son frère qui l'accueillit à bras ouvert. Soufflant son mal, derrière ses lunettes se trouvait des yeux fatiguée par les évenement, par tout finalement. A la fin de la cérémonie, alors que les Tsukishima rentrait chez eux, Kenma fit éruption dans ce petit schéma familial. Présentant une lettre au plus jeune, il ajouta :

\- C'est pour toi, de la par de Kuroo.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, comment ça "de la part de Kuroo" ? Pourquoi cette mauviette avait décidé de crever avant de lui avoir donné ?! Connard, égoïste ! Hurlait Kei à l'intérieur.

\- S'il te plait Tsukishima, prend la.

\- ... Merci, dit-il simplement.

De toute façon, il la jettera en rentrant.

 _Il la jettera après l'avoir lu._

* * *

Vous êtes toujours là ? :espérance:

... Bonjour ou bonsoir !

Quel magnifique entrée ma parole.

Ici, je n'ai pas de nom, enfin mes amis m'appellent Boculto, allez savoir pourquoi ! Je vous présente un petit OS (il y aura probablement la lettre de Kuroo dans le deuxième chapitre, si j'ai la foi.)

Je débute avec les écrit, j'ai fait pas mal de fautes d'orthographe et je n'ai pas de correctrice, veuillez me pardonner !

Bref, bref, bref ! J'ai donc pondu un petit truc, j'espère que vous l'appréciez, et j'espère également recevoir des retour positif, c'est que j'ai travaillé sur ce truc hein. Je pense qu'il est un peu court et que cela avance trop vite, mais enfin, je suis une débutante !

Bon je suis pas douée pour parler, donc merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire et tout le reste, ça me fait peur de poster ça mais bon, c'est la vie !

J'ai remarqué qu'il n'y avait pas énormément de Fanfiction KuroTsuki, ou BokuAka, alors comptez sur moi !

Et vous avez vu la saison 3 de Haikyuu est annoncée ! Trop de joie nom de dieu ! **

Encore bref, à la prochaine je l'espère !


	2. Chapter 2

**NDA : Les paroles entre crochets sont les réactions de Kei.**

* * *

 **Oublie moi.**

 _Je pense que je dois m'excuser, je suppose ? A cette heure, tu dois m'en vouloir, j'espère que tu me hais, je ne mérite plus rien, surtout de toi. J'aurais voulu m'expliquer auprès de toi, mais c'est impossible, déjà qu'on se voyait rarement, du moins, nous étions occupés, nous n'avions pas de moment pour parler. Je veux que tu tournes la page, je voudrais me faire oublier, alors efface moi de ton esprit et de ton cœur, du moins, avais-je une place dans celui-ci ?_ [Evidemment connard] _Toi, tu prenais toute la place dans le mien, je ne pouvais penser à autre chose qu'à toi. Mais j'y peux rien, tu es le garçon de mes rêves, pourquoi es-tu si parfait ? Sans toi, j'aurais mal tourné, enfin je dis ça, mais je ne serais bientôt plus ici, je n'ai plus le droit de vivre, vivre pour un garçon que j'ai blessé, un garçon que j'ai aimé, pour toi Tsukki. Ah oui, tu n'aimes pas quand je t'appelle comme ça, mais c'est toujours un plaisir de te faire chier avec ça. Quand je t'appelle Kei, tu rougis et tu me demande de t'appeler par ton nom de famille, mais j'ai pas envie. Au pire il y a megane-kun ? Non, tu veux ma mort dès que je te le dis. Tu te souviens de cette soirée d'Août, il pleuvait, tu t'en souviens ? Je pense que je te dois des explications ? Tu trouvera ça stupide, mais je m'en fiche, j'ai plus rien a perdre. Mes parents se sont disputés, et ils m'avaient annoncé qu'ils allaient prochainement divorcer. J'aurai voulu aller voir Koutarou mais il était chez Akaashi, il m'avait confié que ce dernier allait faire son coming-out à ses parents. Ça s'est bien passé d'ailleurs, mais enfin. J'ai pris cette occasion pour venir te voir, déjà, je ne voulais pas me retrouver seul, puis je voulais te voir. Je veux toujours te voir finalement. Comme je te l'ai dis, je pense à toi tout le temps, Kei, c'est pas de ma faute, c'est de la tienne. Sans le vouloir, tu m'emprisonnes dans un tunnel sans fond, pourtant, tu es à l'autre bout, et je veux t'atteindre. Je me suis démené, j'ai hurlé ton nom, couru vers toi, pleuré pour toi, et je vais mourir pour toi. Je ne veux pas que tu me pardonnes, je veux que tu comprennes. Après six moi à se voir pour faire plus ou moins que des choses sexuel, j'ai voulu arrêter. J'en ai parlé à Kenma, je savais que si on continuait comme ça, toi et moi n'allions pas tenir et que souffrir. Bien sur, je comptais revenir vers toi, c'est ce que je comptais faire cependant, j'ai appris via Kenma que tu étais avec le petit. Sur le moment, j'ai voulu te rejoindre, t'arracher à lui, mais je me suis retenue. Peut-être que tu étais heureux avec lui ? Est-ce qu'il était doux avec toi ? Il ne te dérangeait pas trop ? Il était meilleur que moi ?_ [Bien sur que non] _Tu sais, j'aurais été un très bon amant. Kenma me l'a confirmé. D'ailleurs, je dois t'expliquer pourquoi je suis sorti avec lui. Il m'a aidé et donné des conseil, un jour, nous avions bu, va savoir pourquoi mais ça avait très vite fini au lit, on pourrait très bien dire que j'ai eu des sentiments pour lui, mais il a vite décidé d'en finir avec moi. Ce jour là, je suis revenue à toi. Je pleurais. J'avais compris à quel point j'avais pu le blesser, et surtout te blesser dans tout ça. Lorsque je suis venu te l'annoncer, avec Koutarou et Akaashi, je savais très bien ce qu'il t'avais pris, quand tu avais rejoins ton frère. Koutarou crois toujours que tu étais content de le revoir, mais non. Tu m'en voulais, je t'ai blessé. Je le sais, je suis désolé. Même si cette excuse ne sert à rien. Bien sur, je me suis excusé ce soir de Juillet. Je crois que je suis maudit, la pluie tombe sur moi tout le temps, à chaque fois que je viens te voir, il pleut. Ce soir là, je me suis excusé, j'ai été doux et je le sais, je t'ai dis tout ce que je ressentais, mais tu es resté muet. Tu t'es accroché à moi. A ma veste. Tu cachais ta tête dans le creux de mon épaule pendant que je te caressais, pendant que je prenais possession de ton corps. Cette fois, je ne t'ai pas vu pleurer, je l'ai senti, mais aucun échange visuel n'a été effectué durant notre ébat. J'aurais voulu plonger mon regard dans tes magnifique yeux ocre. Il sont si beau, et je peux tout lire dans ceux-ci. Tu ne le sais peut-être pas, Kei, mais tu es si simple à comprendre. Je ne veux pas me vanter, mais je sais que tu partage les mêmes sentiments que moi, s'il te plait, ne le nie pas. Je t'aime Kei, je t'ai toujours aimé et ce depuis notre toute première rencontre. Je voulais te garder à mes côtés. J'aurais presque eu le courage de te demander de mourir avec moi._ [T'aurais du le faire] _Je suis égoïste, je le sais, tu dois te le dire aussi, je dois passer par tout les noms venant de toi. Connard, enfoiré, enculé. Je ne peux pas le nier, je suis horrible, et je m'en rend compte. Kei, ne pleure pas, ne pense plus à moi, fait comme si je n'existait pas, je ne veux plus être aimé par celui que j'ai brisé. Tu me l'a répété pleins de fois "Je te déteste", mais je savais que ça ne voulait pas dire ça, tu dis souvent l'inverse de ce que tu pense. C'est une des caractéristique que j'aime chez toi. Ce que j'aime aussi c'est ta façon de sourire, ça te rend tellement craquant, ou le regard que tu me lances quand nous sommes seuls... Irrésistible._

 _Kei, ce soir là, ce dernier soir, celui ou j'ai pu te garder dans mes bras, j'aurais voulu qu'il dure une éternité, j'aurais adoré vivre avec toi, mais je ne pouvais pas me faire pardonner, tu me détestes maintenant, je le sais. J'ai donc décidé de mettre fin à mes jours_ [ Égoïste ! ] _Égoïste tu dis ? C'est clair, t'as totalement raison. Je ne pense qu'à moi, mais pendant une année, je n'ai fait que penser à toi, jours et nuit, je rêvais de t'avoir près de moi, de te garder dans mes bras, de te couvrir de baiser, d'entendre ta voix me dire des conneries, j'avais envie de toi. Pendant le mois d'Août, je me suis retrouvé à la rue, je ne voulais pas inquiéter mes proches, et puis mes problèmes familiaux ne concerne que moi. Mes parents étaient en pleins déménagement, et ils n'avaient pas pensé à leur pauvre fils, enfin, ça ne m'attriste pas. Ce qui m'a déplu, c'est de me retrouver sans un sous pour prendre le train et te rejoindre. Plus les jours passait, plus mon moral se décomposait. En plus d'être à la rue, je me sentais totalement minable, seul, faible, détruit. Kei, si tu savais, si tu savais à quel point je t'aime, à quel point j'aurais voulu te voir, tu me manques tellement._ [ Tu aurais du m'appeler... ] _Ah oui, j'ai cassé mon téléphone peu de temps après, et je ne connaissais pas encore ton numéro, je m'en veux, et puis de toute façon, je n'aurais pas eu cette force de t'appeler. Les jours se ressemblaient et arrivé à Septembre, je n'avais plus aucune force physique, plus aucune force mental, Tsukishima Kei, je vais mourir dans peu de temps, je t'écris ça le jour de ma mort. J'ai pris une trentaine de médicaments qui restait dans un carton que mon père n'avait pas encore récupéré, et je vais commencer à me taillader les veines. S'il te plait, vie, vie Kei, ne fait pas la même erreur que moi, continue le volley, continue tes études, continue ta vie mais je t'en pris, garde le trésor que tu trouvera avec cette lettre, c'est mon unique souhait et mon plus beau souvenir._

\- Connard... Pourquoi t'es parti...

La rage avait pris possession de lui. Les dents serrées, les poings fermé, ses ongles se plantait dans sa paume maintenant ensanglanté. Des murmures de haine, tout son venin craché sur cette foutu lettre, Kei ne pouvait plus supporter cette solitude, cela était impossible. Bien sur qu'il détestait ce connard de chat de l'avoir laissé seul, sans aucun repère, mais il l'aimait, ô combien il l'aimait.

\- Tetsurou t'es vraiment qu'un enculé ! Reviens, reviens, reviens moi putain ! T'es censé m'aimer connard ! Reviens espèce d'enfoiré !

Si seulement ces paroles pouvait le faire revenir...

Kei était enfermé dans sa chambre depuis deux semaine. Le lycée ? Le volley ? Il ne connaissait plus rien de tout ça, sa seule occupation était de pleurer de rage devant la lettre que son amant lui avait écrit. Il l'a détestait. Détestait cet idiot. Détestait le monde. Détestait sa vie. A ses yeux, plus rien ne comptait, depuis quelques jours, son alimentation se dégradait, son mental aussi, tout son être finalement. Son frère s'inquiétait, ô combien il s'inquiétait. D'ailleurs, l'aîné des Tsukishima avait même décider de rester séjourner dans la demeura familial. Tout les matins, tout les midis, tout les soirs, Akiteru toquait trois fois à la porte décidément close de son frère, posant un plateau de nourriture devant celle-ci, essayant toujours de le raisonner, ce que Kei trouvait débile. Plus rien ne comptait de toute façon. Son portable n'avait pas bougé de son bureau, il était bondé de messages, d'abord Yamaguchi, qui lui rendait souvent visite mais qui repartait sans l'avoir vu, suivit d'Hinata, même Kageyama lui avait envoyé pas mal de messages, soit disant il s'ennuyait sans la grande perche de l'équipe, quel idiot... Ils sont tous bêtes, mais Kei savait que cela partait d'une bonne intention, et il savait qu'il inquiétait tout le monde, cependant, il n'y pouvait rien. Un jour, le blond avait décidé de se rendre au lycée, du moins, pour présenter ses excuses au club, Daichi l'avait pris à part, avec Sugawara, ayant tout deux remarqué le creux qui s'était formé au niveau des joues du géant de l'équipe. Ils l'avaient tous remarqué, et ils savaient tous très bien pourquoi il était comme ça, cela affectait beaucoup son ami d'enfance, comme son ex petit-ami, ou même ses coéquipier. Takeda-sensei s'inquiétait beaucoup pour la santé de son élève, car même s'il s'occupait du club, il restait tout de même un professeur qui s'occupe de ses élèves. Le coach Ukai n'avait rien dit, même en écoutant les paroles de ce dernier " Je vais quitter le club, merci pour tout. "

Son comportement l'attristait, Kei n'aimait pas se voir ainsi, aussi peu sur de lui, il n'avait plus la même attitude, celle qui était mesquine envers tout le monde, celle qui faisait chier cet idiot de roi, celle qu'il abordait avec son ami d'enfance, la sienne... Il avait donc tout perdu, son amant, sa joie de vivre et sa passion pour le volley.

Plus les jours défilait, plus Kei ne bougeait pas. Un jour de pluie, allongé sur son lit, la lettre coincée dans sa main, un autre bout de papier compressé contre sa poitrine silencieuse le cadet de la famille s'endormit pour la dernière fois, offrant sa derrière phrase dans son ultime souffle

 _\- Tetsurou, je t'aime._

Le souvenir de ce dernier restera à jamais écrasé dans son cœur, celui qui avait battu pour l'homme qu'il aimait, celui qui s'était éteins pour ce dernier.

* * *

Le cadavre de Kei fut retrouvé deux jours après, milieu Novembre, ce fut son frère qui le découvrit en premier. D'après l'autopsie, le cadet se serait en partie laissé mourir de faim mais les médecins avaient retrouvé une dose plutôt élevé de poison, personnes ne savait d'où cela provenait, ils ont déclaré ça comme un suicide. Au tout début du mois de Décembre, Kei fut donc enterré dans le même cimetière que son amant, et les parents ainsi que le frère de ce dernier avait demandé à ce qu'il soit enterré juste à côté du Tokyoïste. Yamaguchi n'avait cessé de pleurer, et le petit rouquin de l'équipe essayait de le réconforter. Bokuto et Akaashi avaient fait le déplacement, leur équipe ne pouvait pas se rendre sur place, mais ils avaient tous demandé de prier à leurs places. Chez Nekoma, toute l'équipe était présente, Kenma n'était pas énormément surpris, mais cela le touchait beaucoup d'un côté. Daichi, Sugawara et Asahi était côtes à côtes, aucun mot ne sortait mais tous comprenaient les émotions des autres, ils se sentaient tous responsable, Tsukishima était un bébé corbeau, leur bébé corbeau, et il faisait parti de leur grande famille. Nishinoya et Tanaka était plus que silencieux, ils regardaient la plaque, comme toutes les personnes présente, un léger sourire fatigué et triste aux lèvres :

 _Ici repose deux amants éperdument amoureux l'un de l'autre, pour toujours et à jamais._

 _ **Kuroo Tetsurou & Kei Tsukishima.**_

* * *

BON VOILA PARDON.

Je vais me faire taper, je le sens... Mais enfin, ne me tuez pas, du moins pas encore.

Alors voilà la suite, je n'ai pas d'autre chose à dire, seulement que j'en suis fière. J'ai beaucoup plus travaillé sur ce texte, je l'ai réécrit un nombre incalculable de fois mais je pense qu'il est plus long, j'en sais trop rien. Je m'excuse pour les fans qui adore Kuroo, et pour tout vous dire, des drames sur Kuroo il va y en avoir dans mes prochains écrit ! Pourtant, sachez que Kuroo est un de mes personnages préféré, et déjà que j'aime faire souffrir cet idiot de Kei, Kuroo va y passer ! Bref, voilà voilà, j'espère vraiment que mon écrit vous à plu.

Un petite review serait avec grand plaisir ! Je m'excuse aussi pour les nombreuse fautes d'orthographe, je n'ai pas de correctrice !

Merci d'avoir lu _Times_ , au plaisir !


End file.
